Fighting For Control
by twilight4ever66
Summary: Traduction. Suite de la fic Fighting For Everithing We're Worth de Miss-Beckie-Louise
1. Prologue

**A/N : Coucou voila la suite de l'histoire Fighting For Everithing We're Worth**

Prologue

Bella POV

Tout arrive pour une raison pas vrai ?

Alors ça veut dire que tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière devait m'arriver pour m'amener ici.

Donc j'ai déménagé à Forks, rencontrée Edward, suis sorti avec lui, étais poursuivie à travers le pays par un vampire nomade, était mordu par ledit nomade, finis à l'hôpital parce que mon petit ami de vampire à aspirer le venin et a lutté pour s'arrêter de boire, me suis coupée à la fête de mon 18è anniversaire, petit ami m'a quitté, étais trouvée par le frère de mon récent ex-petit ami, suis tombée amoureuse dudit frère, étais mordu par mon ex-petit ami, transformée en un vampire, découvert des pouvoirs, ai eue une offre de me joindre aux Volturi, l'ai déclinée, ai été fiancée, étais mariée, et maintenant je suis là.

Ici même à cet endroit, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer aux Volturi et en retour diriger le monde vampirique. Cela ne sera pas facile, mais je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que ce le soit.

Les Cullen et moi avons décidé de rassembler autant d'alliés que nous le pouvions pour s'attaquer à eux. Ce sera la seule façon.

Me suivre dans mon histoire de comment le plus puissant vampire dans le monde, s'est attaqué au plus grand et plus puissant clan dans le monde pour Reigner sur nous.

Après que tout soit fini, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, et moi allons diriger le monde vampirique, et ferons en sorte de vivre normalement. Avec l'aide de nos amis ça sera un peu plus facile, peut être pas. Je veux dire que je suis puissante.

C'est mon histoire de comment nous avons conquis les Volturi, les vampires les plus effrayants, pour les remplacer, par nous, les Cullen.

**A/N : si vous avez aimez le prologue appuyez sur le bouton vert.**


	2. The Plan

Chapitre 1 : The Plan

Bella POV

Alors je m'assois dans la salle à manger avec ma famille. Ma merveilleuse famille, la qui m'a accepté en tant qu'humaine, et ensuite même plus alors que je voulais devenir comme eux, un vampire. J'aime chacun d'eux, mais manifestement de différentes manières. Autrement, cela aurait été une cause pour la catastrophe.

J'ai Esme et Carlisle – mes parents dans tous les sens du terme. Ils me traitent plus comme une fille que Renée et Charlie le faisaient quand j'étais humaine.

Pour les autres, j'ai Alice et Rosalie comme mes sœurs, et Edward et Jasper comme mes frères. Bien sûr, je suis sortie avec Edward au début, mais des choses se sont passées, pas vrai ? Alors oui, et maintenant mon amant, mon meilleur ami, mon tout, n'est autre qu'Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen.

Je l'aime de tout mon être, ni plus ni moins. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui comme lui le ferait pour moi. Il est parfait. Il est drôle, aimant, une andouille complète mais c'est _mon_ andouille. Il était mon frère quand j'étais avec Edward, et j'étais sa sœur quand il était marié avec Rosalie.

Bien sûr nous sommes tous mariés.

Edward et Rosalie se sont mariés le jour après le mariage D'Emmett et moi. C'était un mariage magnifique. Je pense encore que mon mariage était magnifique. Mais encore une fois, c'était mon mariage.

En me préparant pour mon mariage, je réalisais quelque chose : je suis le plus puissant vampire dans le monde. Personne ne sait si quelqu'un d'autre l'est, alors techniquement c'est moi pour le moment. Mon nom a fait le tour du monde vampirique et maintenant je suis célèbre, comme Peter et Charlotte avaient dit.

Pour dire la vérité je ne veux pas être célèbre. Pourquoi être célèbre pour quelque chose dont tu n »as pas le contrôle ? Je suis un vampire ordinaire avec des pouvoirs incroyables.

Alors maintenant nous sommes assis autour de la table, en discutant de se que nous devons faire.

« Je pense que nous devons traverser le monde et demander aux clans de nous aider. Plus de vampires nous aurons derrière nous moins il y en aura contre nous, » dit Edward.

« En fait c'est une bonne idée, Edward. Qui suggères-tu ? » Répondit Carlisle.

« Je suggère les nomades américains, les Denali, les amazones, les égyptiens, les irlandais, les roumains, et les nomades européens, »répondit Edward.

« Ok, alors comment devons-nous les contacter ? »

« Nous y allons et les trouvons, leur rendons visite, et leur demandons de se joindre à nous, » répondit Edward.

« Bien, quand devons-nous partir ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Quand nous déciderons ce que nous allons faire après que nous les ayons ramenés, » répondit Carlisle.

« Je suggère que vous alliez tous les chercher et Emmett et moi resterons ici et nous les autres à s'entrainer pour que nous puissions détruire les Volturi, et je peux gagner leurs pouvoirs pour me faire plus forte et ils peuvent m'aider à maîtriser le contrôle, » dis-je.

« En fait ça à l'air assez bon, Bella. Alors nous partons les chercher et les envoyons ici. »

« Oui, et s'ils y en a dont nous connaissons le numéro de téléphone, je les appellerais et leur demanderais de venir, » dis-je.

« Ok, et bien alors, qui va où ? »

« Jasper et moi irons chercher Peter et Charlotte, et le clan des amazones, » dit Alice.

« Edward et moi irons chercher les clans égyptiens et roumains, » dit Rosalie.

« Alors Carlisle et moi irons chercher le clan irlandais et les nomades européens, » dit Esme.

« Ok alors, Emmett et moi resterons ici et attendrons l'arrivée des autres. Nous nous occuperons de la maison et ferons un plan de ce que nous ferons quand les autres arriveront. Nous planifierons aussi où les autres peuvent chasser. Je suppose qu'ils sont habitués au plus initial style de chasse, correct ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui ils le sont. Nous le ferons de façon à se qu'ils puissent chasser en dehors de l'état de Washington et Jacksonville aussi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si Renée ou Phil étaient bus par nos amis. Ils sont encore de la famille après tout, » dit Carlisle.

« Merci Papa, » dis-je.

« Tu es absolument sûre que tu veux faire ça ? Diriger le monde vampirique ? Une fois que ça arrive, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. »

« Je le sais, je veux faire ça. Je ne peux pas laisser les Volturi nous diriger pour toujours. Aro est si fixé à être puissant. Il s'en fiche de tout le monde. Il n'est pas humain. C'est un animal, » dis-je.

« Ok. Alors quand devons-nous partir ? » Demanda Edward.

« Bella, es-tu d'accord si nous partons maintenant ? Plus tôt ils sont là plus tôt nous pourrons trouver comment faire et comment procéder, » expliqua Carlisle.

« Oui, ok. Vous partez, j'appellerais les Denali. Nous resterons ici et attendrons l'arrivée des autres. Emmett et moi commencerons à organiser, » dis-je.

« Je vais me changer et prendre quelques affaires et ensuite nous partirons, » dit-il et quitta la pièce.

Je regardai les autres.

« Merci de faire ça. Je sais que vous voulez une existence calme, mais avec moi autour vous ne l'aurez pas. Si vous ne voulez pas faire parti de ça, vous serez toujours de la famille, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas faire, » leur dis-je

J'écoutai leurs pensées.

_Bella, tu es folle, pas vrai ? Je le ferais parce que nous somme de la famille ; je veux faire ça, peut importe ce que c'est_. – Jasper

_Tu es ma sœur dans tous les sens du terme. Si c'est ce que tu veux faire, je le ferais._ – Rosalie

_J'ai vu ce qu'il arrivera si tu ne commences pas à le faire, Bella. Ce sera dévastateur si quelqu'un ne fait rien vite. Si nous prenons le contrôle du monde vampirique ce sera si calme et incroyable. Grâce à toi, nous vivrons heureux pour l'éternité._ – Alice.

_Bella tu es mon ex-petite amie, et maintenant tu es ma sœur. Je t'aime et je ferais tout pour te protéger, même si c'est se battre contre les Volturi._ – Edward.

_Bells, tu es ma femme, je t'aime, si ça te rend heureuse alors je le ferais. Je t'aime, bébé._ – Emmett

_Tu es ma fille, Bella, de toute façon. Tu n'es peut être pas à moi biologiquement mais je t'aime pour toujours. Je veux que nous soyons heureux, et si c'est ce qui te rend heureuse alors je le ferais._ – Esme.

« Merci les gars. Je vous aime aussi. Esme tu es ma mère, je t'aime. Edward je t'aimerais toujours d'une certaine façon, tu es mon premier amour, et merci. Alice je savais ce qui allait arriver, et pour être honnête je suis contente que tu sache ce que tu fais sinon je ne le ferais probablement pas ça maintenant. Jasper, je ne suis pas folle, et merci. Rose, tu es ma sœur aussi. Je t'aime. Emmett, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon mari, ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé à cause de moi. Mais oui, ça me rendra heureuse. Mais est-ce que ça te rendra heureux à toi ? »

« Ça me rendra heureux que tu sois heureuse. Ne discute pas avec moi, Bells, tu le sais, » dit Emmett.

« Ok. Je t'aime, Emmett. » Lui dis-je. Je me penchai et l'embrassai tendrement.

« Beurk… arrête ça Bella, » dit Alice.

« Oh, oui, et j'aime vous regarder toi et Jasper comme ça. Je te jure vous êtes pire qu'Emmet et Rose avaient l'habitude d'être, » lui dis-je en plaisantant.

Les autres avaient l'air un peu timide.

« Oh, aller. Vous agissez bizarrement à cause des anciennes relations. Nous vivons ensemble. Nous nous écoutons les un les autres. Il n'y a pas d'intimité du tout dans cette maison. Alors pourquoi vous êtes bizarre à propos de ça ? Oui, je suis sorti avec Edward ; je l'aimais, mais sérieusement, aller. Je pensais que nous étions passés à autre chose, » dis-je.

« Tu as raison, Bella. Je suis désolé d'agir bizarrement, » dit Rosalie.

« C'est bon. Pourquoi est-ce que nous courons constamment autour du passé ? Nous devons être l'enlacer avec les deus bras. Si ce n'était pas à cause du passé, nous ne serions pas là en ce moment, ou oui ? Mariés à notre autre moitié et prêts à destituer la Mafia vampirique, » dis-je.

Carlisle descendit, portant un jean et un haut bleu foncé, en tenant un sac à dos.

« Et bien, je suis prêt à partir. Esme, es-tu prête ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, je suis prête, », elle s'approcha et nous enlaça tous. Nous nous levions et enlaçâmes Carlisle aussi. Il nous tendit à chacun des portables argentés brillants.

« ça capte n'importe où dans le monde et c'est en contrat alors vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter à propos du crédit. Nous appellerons quand nous enverrons un clan ici, » dit-il.

« Ok. Merci…Papa, » dis-je et je l'enlaçais.

« Ok alors, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Nous vous appellerons quand nous serons en Irlande. On vous aime tous, s'il vous plait soyez prudents. Faites en sorte de ne pas être vu par un membre des Volturi. Un signe d'eux et vous vous en irez vous-même. Alice, si tu peux garder un œil sur ça, s'il te plait. Un signe de trouble, s'il vous plait appelez-nous, » dit-il avec autorité.

« Ok, Papa. On se voit bientôt. »

Esme et Carlisle quittèrent la maison, sautant dans la Mercedes et prirent la route.

Assez vite, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice étaient prêt à partir. Ils sont tous allés à l'aéroport ensemble.

« On se voit bientôt, les gars. Soyez prudents. On vous aime, » leurs dîmes Emmett et moi. Nous les enlaçâmes et ils sortirent de la maison.

Je me tournai vers Emmett.

« ça arrive vraiment, » lui dis-je

Il m'enlaça.

« C'est sûr que ça arrive, Bella, c'est sûr. »


	3. The Arrivals

Chapitre 2 : The Arrivals

Bella POV

Emmett entra dans le salon tandis que je sortais mon portable.

Je cherchai le numéro du téléphone fixe des Denali et appelai.

Tanya répondit à la seconde sonnerie.

« Salut Tanya, c'est Bella. »

« Salut Bella, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, merci. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, nous nous demandions si vous voulez nous aider à combattre les Volturi pour que nous puissions diriger. Aro est trop longtemps au pouvoir ce n'est pas juste et ça cause plus de bagarre entre nous que jamais. Si nous réussissons, alors les Cullen et moi allons diriger. Est-ce que vous nous aiderez ? » Demandai-je.

Il y eu un long silence.

« Je te rappellerais plus tard, Bella. J'ai besoin d'en parler avec la famille. Je te le dirais plus tard, cousine. » Dit-elle hésitante.

« Ok. Merci, Tanya. On se parle plus tard. »

Nous raccrochâmes.

J'entrais dans l'autre pièce et m'assis à côté d'Emmett. Pour la prochaine heure et demi nous nous enlacions, nous nous embrassions, nous faisions…d'autres choses et ensuite nous commençâmes à planifier où les autres pouvaient aller chasser.

Autant que ça craigne de planifier où des gens vont mourir c'est la seule façon que nous soyons assez fort pour battre les Volturi. Je demanderais aussi aux vampires qui utilisent la chasse initiale s'ils veulent devenir végétariens.

Soudainement j'eus une brillante idée.

« Emmett. »

« Oui, Bella ? »

« Et si nous faisions participer les Quileutes aussi ? » Lui dis-je.

« C'est une brillante idée. Tu devrais appeler Carlisle et lui demander avant d'appeler Jacob cependant, » dit-il.

« Bonne idée, » dis-je tandis que je sautai hors du lit et courus vers le téléphone.

Je composai rapidement le numéro de Carlisle. Il le prit après la troisième sonnerie.

« Bella, je suis dans l'avions tu sais, » dit-il.

« Je sais. Mais je viens juste d'avoir une brillante idée pour nous, « dis-je.

« Laquelle… ? »

« Nous invitons les Quileutes à se battre avec nous ! » M'exclamai-je.

« C'est une bonne idée, » dit-il.

« Je sais, pas vrai ? Je vais appeler Jacob et lui demander. Aussi et si nous proposions aux autres de chasser avec nous ? Essayer de leur faire suivre notre régime ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Bien sûr, ça à l'air bien, mais seulement s'ils disent oui. Ne les force pas. »

« Je sais Carlisle, je vais leur proposer et ensuite s'ils décident de ne pas le faire alors je leur donnerais un périmètre où chasser, » lui dis-je.

« ça à l'air bon. J'aime la façon dont tu penses, Bella. »

« Merci. De toute façon, je te laisserais rentrer. Appelle-moi quand vous atterrirez s'il te plait, Papa, » lui dis-je.

« Je le ferais, Bella. Bye. »

« Bye Papa, » lui dis-je.

Il raccrocha et j'appelai Jacob. Il répondit à la cinquième sonnerie.

« Allo ? »

« Salut, Jake. C'est Bella. »

« Salut Bells. Tu vas bien ? »

« Hum…ça dépend de quel point tu le vois, » dis-je.

« Ok, et bien, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Que dirais-tu si la meute se battait contre quelques vampires ? » Lui demandai-je

« On adorerait. Qui ? Quand ? Où ? »

« Les Volturi, je ne suis pas sûre et je ne suis pas sûre. Nous planifions une attaque sur eux et les Cullen et moi allons diriger le monde des vampires. Le seul problème c'est que nous amenons des buveurs de sang humain pour se battre avec nous. Alors si vous pouviez mettre vos problèmes de côté le temps de nous aider, ce serait bien. »

« Bien sûr, compte sur nous, Bells. Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux que nous venions avec vous pour que nous puissions apprendre à nous battre avec vous les gars ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui s'il te plait, Jake. Quand penses-tu que vous pouvez être là ? » Demandai-je.

« Demain. C'est bon ? »

« C'est bon. Aussi Jake, promet-moi que toi et les autres n'attaquerez pas les vampires qui arriveront ici. Ils sont vitaux pour le combat contre les Volturi, » lui dis-je

« Ok, ok. Je te vois demain. Je m'assurerais qu'un quelque membre de la meute reste ici pour garder La Push et Forks. »

« Ok Jake. Je te vois demain, » lui dis-je et raccrochai.

J'entrai dans le salon pour trouver Emmett sur le canapé qui regardait les cartes.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et mo blottis contre lui.

« La meute va nous aider aussi, Em, » lui chuchotai-je.

« Ok. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vraiment en train de se passer, Bells, » dit-il.

« Je sais, Em. Je sais. Est-ce que tu veux diriger avec moi ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui. Mais je veux un certain type de normalité aussi. Peut être que les Denali peuvent diriger aussi. Et bien, pas diriger mais guider. Comme nous. Je ne veux pas nous nous transformions en Volturi, si assoiffés de pouvoir que nous détruirons tout sur notre chemin, » dit-il.

« Je sais, Em. Je ne veux pas que nous nous transformions comme ça non plus, » dis-je tendrement.

Le téléphone sonna et j'allai répondre.

« Allo ? » Demandai-je.

« Salut Bells, c'est Tanya. »

« Salut Tan. »

« Ecoute, nous allons aider. Nous serons là dans deux jours, » dit-elle.

« Ok. Oh, et quand vous serez là les loups Quileutes de La Push seront là aussi. L'alpha de la meute était mon meilleur ami quand j'étais humaine. Il va nous aider aussi. Mais s'il te plait ne les attaquez pas en arrivant, » lui dis-je.

« Ok, nous ne le ferons pas. Ecoute, nous allons commencer à préparer les affaires. Alors je te vois dans deux jours, » dit-elle.

« Bye Tanya. Conduit prudemment, » lui dis-je.

J'envoyai des messages à la famille pour leur demander de prévenir les autres à propos de la meute. J'eus presque leur réponse simultanément.

_Salut Bells. Je l'ai dit à Peter et Charlotte, ils sont en chemin. Ils seront là dans quelques jours. Ils vont allés voir d'autres nomades et leur demander de l'aide aussi. S'ils acceptent alors ils se joindront à eux. Je t'aime. Soit prudente !_ – Alice.

_Les roumains sont d'accord, Bella. Ils sont en chemin. Ils vont allés voir d'autres clans et essayer de les convaincre de nous aider aussi. Ils seront là dans une semaine à peu près. Heureusement Rose et moi seront de retour à ce moment là. Je les ai avertis à propos de Jacob. Je te vois bientôt !_ – Edward.

_Bella, le clan irlandais est d'accord. Nous venons juste d'atterrir et ils nous attendaient déjà. Je leur ai demandé, et les ai avertis. Ils sont d'accord. Ils vont allés en Angleterre pour voir quelques clans avant d'aller à la maison. Ils seront là dans quelques semaines. Esme et moi quitterons l'Irlande dans quelques heures pour trouver les autres. Je t'enverrais un message quand j'en serais plus. Soit prudente s'il te plait._ – Carlisle.

« Emmett ! » Dis-je.

Je courus dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bells ? »

« Nous attendrons un peu plus de clans, heureusement. Les clans irlandais et roumains, et Peter et Charlotte, sont d'accord. Ils sont en chemin, mais ils vont allés voir d'autres clans d'abord pour essayer de les convaincre de se joindre à nous aussi. Je ne sais pas combien d'autres vampires nous attendrons, mais j'imagine que se sera pas mal, » lui dis-je.

« Ok, Bells. Maintenant, devons-nous reprendre l'organisation ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. »

Nous planifiâmes un parcours de chasse pour le reste de la journée. Assez vite, Emmett et moi sentîmes quelque chose d'horrible. Les loups étaient arrivés.

Jacob entra directement.

« Bells, nous sommes là ! » Cria-t-il.

« Salut, Jake ! » Je sortis de la pièce et sautai dans les bras ouverts de Jacob.

« Tu pus, jake. »

« Oui, tu ne sens pas très bon non plus, Bells. » Nous rîmes. « Salut, Emmett. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vun hein ? » Dit Jacob à Emmett.

« Oui, toi aussi, cabot, » dit Emmett.

« Jake. Les Denali arriverons demain, et nous des clans déjà en chemin. Mais ils vont rendre visite à d'autres clans en chemin pour leur demander de l'aide. Nous ne savons pas combien de vampires vont venir. Mais peux-tu garder la meute sous contrôle ? Nous avons vraiment besoin de ça. »

« Ok, ok, Bells. Ne pas décapiter les buveurs de sang, » dit-il.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Jacob Black, je suis aussi une buveuse de sang, » lui dis-je en colère.

« Je sais Bells. Je suis désolé. Ne t'inquiète pas, les garçons et moi serons gentils. Je le promets. »

« Ok Jake. Maintenant, est-ce que tu as besoin de nourriture ? » Lui demandai-je

« Bien sûr Bells, merci. »

J'entrai dans la cuisine et commençai à préparer à manger pour la meute. Heureusement nous étions allés acheter de la nourriture dernièrement. Assez vite la nourriture fut prête et aussi vite que j'avais tourné le dos les garçons avaient déjà commencés à l'engloutir.

Après 5 minutes les garçons avaient finis.

« Mec, les gars vous étiez affamés, » plaisantai-je avec eux.

« Oui, oui Bells. C'était super. Merci, » dit Jacob et il embrassa ma joue.

« C'est bon Jake. Comment va Charlie ? » Lui demandai-je, me souciant de mon père.

« Il va bien ; il a commencé à voir Sue Clearwater. Il semble heureux. Tu lui manque Bells. Il reste devant la porte de ta chambre toutes les nuits avant d'aller au lit. C'est vraiment triste, mais je pense qu'il commence à passer à autre chose, » dit-il.

« Merci pour veiller sur lui Jake, » dis-je.

« Pas de problème. »

Le matin suivant les Denali arrivèrent et ensuite quelques heures plus tard Peter et Charlotte se montrèrent avec deux clans de plus, Les Matthews et les Whitney, l'un végétarien, l'autre buveur de sang humain.

Chaque clan était composé de 4 vampires.

Les Whitney étaient un clan de 4 filles, Mélanie, Natasha, Sandy et Samantha. Elles étaient végétariennes. Mélanie était le chef de clan, avec des cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, un visage ovale, des yeux dorés et un corps mince. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoir mais était respectée par beaucoup de vampires. Natasha était petite avec des cheveux blonds et un visage d'enfant. Elle n'était pas un enfant immortel car elle avait 17 ans. Elle pouvait contrôler les gens et les vampires. Sandy était grande avec des cheveux rouquins et un corps moyen. Elle pouvait sentir les besoins des gens et les rencontrer. Samantha était de taille moyenne, avec beaucoup de mèches sur ses cheveux, toutes de différentes couleurs, surtout rouge, marron et blonde. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoir.

Le clan Matthews avait 4 membres, Nathan, Lisa, Michael et Lauren. Nathan était grand avec les cheveux bruns et des yeux rouges car son clan vivait dans le style traditionnel. Il avait le pouvoir de contrôler la nature. Lisa était la compagne de Nathan avec des cheveux blonds des yeux rouges, une taille moyenne et un visage mince. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoir. Ils étaient les visages parentaux du clan. Michael avait approximativement le même âge physiquement qu'Edward et moi. Il pouvait envoyer ses pensées aux autres personnes aussi bien qu'il pouvait lire les pensées des gens. Sa compagne était Lauren. Elle ressemblait un peu à Jessica Stanley, mais un peu plus grande avec des yeux rouges. C'est la seule façon de la décrire. Elle peut voir le passé et le futur des gens.

Les deux clans étaient sympas. Nous nous enlaçâmes tous et chaque fois que je rentrais en contact avec un vampire qui avait un pouvoir, je criai et il était copié. Cependant cela arrivait seulement une fois alors c'est bon. Maintenant j'avais les pouvoirs d'Edward, Jasper, Alice, Nathan, Michael, Lauren, Natasha, Sandy, Eleazar, et Kate, autant que mon bouclier.

Je détestais penser à ce qui arriverait quand je rentrerais en contact avec plus de pouvoirs. Peut être que j'exploserais. Je ne savais pas, mais tout ce que je savais c'était que j'avais besoin d'apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs, et rapidement.


	4. The Others

Chapitre 3 : The Others

Emmett POV

Bella a été incroyable. Elle a gagné tant de pouvoirs qu'elle ne sait plus quoi faire avec eux. La maison est déjà remplie de vampires, certains dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler avant aujourd'hui et d'autres que j'avais rencontré il y a des années.

Je sais que nous nous avons seulement la moitié du nombre de vampires que nous attendions. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Esme et Carlisle sont encore loin à contacter des clans qui en contactent d'autres pour nous aider à nous battre contre les Volturi, qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qui va leur arriver.

Je dois dire que j'attends avec impatience de botter leurs culs pour que l'amour de ma vie puisse régner. Je pense qu'elle sera incroyable. Les vampires déjà là pensent à la nommer reine du monde des vampires. Cela ferait de moi le Roi. Roi Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen. J'aime ça, avoir une couronne pour ça.

Jamais dans mes années j'ai pensé me battre contre les Volturi, mais Bella a apporté plus de nouvelles idées à la famille que nous savions quoi faire. Je la supporte entièrement dans tout ce qu'elle veut faire. Je sais que si nous ne nous battons pas contre eux bientôt alors ils la détruiront probablement pour être si forte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre ou qu'elle soit en danger, mais je suppose que c'est juste la vie comme elle l'est. Peut importe ce que je veux, ça ne marchera pas.

Je veux qu'elle en sécurité, heureuse, et qu'elle une longue et paisible existence. Mais devrais savoir : l'humaine maladroite qui sortait avec mon frère sera le vampire le plus craint dans le monde. Si elle est heureuse avec ça alors je suis heureux. Je veux juste que ça ne me morde pas à l'arrière.

En ce moment, je planifie où les clans peuvent chasser. Je pense que nous allons essayer et convertir autant de nouveaux vampires que nous le pouvons au régime végétarien. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'idée de chasser des humains. Oui je sais j'ai dérapé deux fois en tuant mes chanteuses mais l'odeur est si indescriptible. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment Edward à réussit à garder Bella en vie si longtemps. Je sais que je l'airais tué aussi vite que je l'aurais sentis. Je l'ai fait avec les deux autres après tout.

Bella entra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de moi, les autres vampires regardant autour de la maison.

« Je viens juste d'avoir un appel de Carlisle et Esme ; les nomades européens ont contacté d'autres vampires en Chine et au Japon et sont vont y aller demain. Carlisle et Esme devraient être là demain soir. Les nomades et les autres clans viendront après demain. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'Alice, Jasper, Edward ou Rosalie encore. Mais je sais qu'ils ont parlé dernièrement aux autres clans, » dit-elle.

Je l'enlaçais fort contre moins et embrassais le haut de sa tête.

«Ok Bells. Les autres qui sont là ont besoin de chasser. Devons-nous leur demander s'ils aimeraient essayer notre régime, ou devons-nous leur indiquer des endroits où chasser ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Nous devons leur demander d'abord. Qui a besoin de chasser, est-ce que tu le sais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, mais nous devons leur demander, » dis-je.

Bella se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Si quelqu'un a besoin de chasser est-ce que vous pouvez descendre s'il vous plait ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Quelques secondes plus tard la pièce était remplie de tout le monde qui était déjà arrivée aussi bien que les loups.

« Maintenant, nous aimerions vous demander, est-ce que vous certains d'entre vous aimerez essayer notre régime ? Nous pouvons vous envoyer avec d'autres vampires qui sont déjà dans ce régime et vous faciliter la tache ou vous pouvez continuer votre régime habituel et nous vous donnerons des endroits dans lesquels vous pourrez chasser. Vous ne pouvez pas je veux dire pouvez pas chasser à Washington. Les humains ici sont sous la protection des loups quileutes, et comme vous êtes nos invités vous êtes aussi concerné par le traité temporairement. Aussi vite que le combat contre les Volturi est fini vous ne serez plus sous le traité. Techniquement le traité inclus seulement Forks et La Push, mais si vous pouviez éviter Washington entier nous pouvons éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous, » dit Bella.

Nathan s'avança, aussi bien que Peter.

« Mon clan et moi avons déjà parlé de ça ; nous aimerions essayer votre régime ; si c'est bon pour vous, » dit Nathan.

« Charlotte et moi aimerions garder notre régime ; nous avons essayé une fois et n'avons pas vraiment aimé. Nous irons aussi loin que vous le voudrez, » dit Peter.

« C'est bon, Nathan et Peter. Nathan est-ce que toi et ton clan aimeriez aller avec les Denali ? Ils suivent ce régime depuis aussi longtemps que nous. Peter, est-ce que vous pouvez aller en Oregon s'il te plait ? N'importe où dans cet état, vous pouvez emprunter une des voitures si vous le souhaitez aussi, » répondit Bella.

« Merci, » dirent Nathan et Peter simultanément.

Ils partirent rapidement et la maison était calme à part les loups qui sont présents. Leur odeur distinctes encore autour mais pas aussi puissante que quand ils étaient arrivés la première fois. J'avais presque oublié qu'ils étaient là.

Mon portable sonna. C'était Rose.

« Salut Rose, » dis-je quand je répondis.

« Salut, Em. Ecoute, nous embarquons juste, nous devrions revenir à la maison demain. Je crois que Carlisle et Esme doivent revenir aussi, » dit-elle.

« Oui, ils le devraient. Est-ce que les roumains ramènent d'autres clans avec eux ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Je ne suis pas encore sûre. Ils sont allés demander à quelques un, mais je ne sais pas s'ils viendront. S'ils viennent ils devraient être là lundi, » répondit-elle.

« Ok, merci, Rose ; bon vol, ok ? » Lui dis-je.

« Bien sûr. Je te vois demain, Em. Bye, » dit-elle.

« Bye Rose. » Le téléphone se déconnecta.

* * *

Les derniers jours passèrent rapidement. Esme, Carlisle, Rose et Edward rentrèrent le jour suivant, suivis du clan irlandais, un clan et quelques nomades d'Angleterre et d'Europe.

Bella a gagné d'autres pouvoirs. Certains sont mortellement effrayants et d'autres sont juste assez cool. Maintenant elle peut changer son apparence, produire d'autres changements automatiquement et elle a la télékinésie. Elle un incroyable spécimen de vampire, Mots de Carlisle pas les miens. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était assez incroyable.

Alors maintenant nous avons les clans roumains, irlandais, Denali, Matthews, Whitneys et Smiths. Nous attendons dernièrement les clans chinois et japonais sur invitation des roumains. Ils devraient arriver demain, nous avait était dit, aussi bien qu'Alice et Jasper arrivent avec le clan des amazones. Bella est incroyable, elle a 19 pouvoirs, Dieu sait combien elle sera capable d'en avoir pour le combat, si elle en prend d'autres. Aussi quand nous prendrons le contrôle elle en prendra beaucoup plus.

Bella en ce moment est dans le jardin en train de s'entrainer avec ses pouvoirs. Elle s'amuse déjà beaucoup avec eux. Hier elle entra avec son apparence changée, alors elle ressemblait à Rose. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et se jeta sur moi. C'était si effrayant car Rose entrait dans la pièce et commençait à crier. C'était hilarant, sauf pour Rose et Edward. Personnellement je pensais que c'était brillant. Alors elle essaya avec Edward, c'était drôle. Mais ensuite Carlisle lui a dit d'arrêter et elle s'est excusée et puis a commencé à prendre les choses plus au sérieux. Bien qu'avant elle était sérieuse elle voulait juste rire. Tout le monde est tendu avec le combat qui s'approche bientôt.

Les Matthews se sont pris au régime végétarien. Ils revinrent de la chasse l'autre jour plus heureux que quand ils étaient partis, et nous racontèrent leurs expériences. Carlisle était très impressionné comme il l'était d'habitude.

Aucun des autres vampires n'était allé chasser dernièrement. Nous avions décidés d'y aller demain ; un jour entier avant que les entrainements ne commencent. Ça devrait être drôle. Bien que, certains partent aujourd'hui pour qu'ils puissent revenir à temps pour le début de l'entrainement.

Je l'attendais avec impatience. Nous avons Jasper qui peut nous aider à nous entrainer, aussi bien que Peter, Charlotte et les roumains. Bella semble attendre ça aussi, bien que j'ai demandé si c'était le cas ils me dirent rapidement qu'ils voulaient faire ça, ils ne voulaient pas que Bella soit blessée. Ce qui est assez juste mais ne devraient-ils pas se focaliser à ne pas être blessés eux-mêmes pendant le combat, parce que je sais que si quelqu'un est blessé Bella a s'en vouloir elle-même à propos de ça.

« Tu sais qu'elle s'en voudra, Em, » dit Edward en répondant à mes pensées.

_La ferme, Edward. Laisse-moi à mes pensées._ Alors je commençais à imaginer Bella nue, juste pour qu'il arrête de regarder et ensuite me rappelais qu'elles avaient l'habitude de partir alors je commençais à photographier Rose dans des positions que nous avions fait quand nous étions ensemble.

« Ok Em, est-ce que tu peux arrêter d'imaginer ma femme dans ces positions, » dit-il en face de Rose.

Elle me mit une claque derrière la tête.

« Pourquoi c'était ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Tu étais en train de m'imaginer ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Bella n'est pas assez bonne au lit pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Elle est plus que bonne au lit, mais je voulais qu'Edward sorte de mes pensées alors j'ai commencé à imaginer Bella et ensuite j'ai réalisé qu'elles étaient parties alors je les ai changées par toi, » lui répondis-je.

Elle chantonna vers moi et ensuite s'occupa de lire son magazine.

Bella rentra en courant dans la maison, me sauta dessus et commença à m'embrasser passionnément.

Edward toussa derrière nous.

Bella se tourna vers lui.

« Oh, je suis désolée Edward. Est-ce que tu veux un bisou aussi ? » Dit-elle gentiment.

« Non merci Bella, » répondit-il.

« Bien, parce que tu n'en aura pas, » répondit-elle et s'occupa de m'embrasser,

Je la levais et couru à l'étage avec elle.

Nous ne quittâmes pas notre chambre pour le reste de la journée.


	5. Hunting

Chapitre 4 : Hunting

Emmett POV

Tous les clans sont maintenant de retour à la maison, suivi D'Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rose, Jasper et Alice. Les Cullen sont revenu ensemble. C'est un grand sentiment. J'aime ma femme beaucoup, et j'ai toujours aimé une bonne bagarre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devons combattre le plus grand clan de tous, les Volturi. Bien sûr, ils voudraient Bella pour leur collection, mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de passer l'éternité sans elle. Elle est un être spécial, que j'aime beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour où tout le monde sort chasser. Bien sûr, Carlisle a donné aux vampires traditionnels le choix. Soit chasser en dehors du l'état ou aller chasser avec nous pour goûter le style de vie végétarien.

La plupart a opté pour la méthode traditionnelle. Je comprends pourquoi ils l'ont fait parce que le sang humain nous rend plus fort. Mais néanmoins Carlisle semble content que certains aient décidés d'essayer notre style de vie.

Les clans Denali, Matthews, Whitneys, Chinois et japonais vont soit essayer soit devenir végétarien.

Les clans roumains, irlandais, Smith, amazone, égyptiens et européens et les nomades américains restent sur la façon traditionnelle.

Le reste de la journée Bella et moi avions organisé les endroits où les autres peuvent aller chasser. Cela n'a pas été facile : planifier où quelques vampires peuvent aller manger est un peu dur, et ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

Tout le monde attend dans le jardin vu que c'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons tous rester et ne pas être entassés.

« Très bien ceux qui viennent chasser avec nous est-ce que vous pouvez attendre à l'intérieur s'il vous plait jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de demander aux autres de chasser dans leur espaces désignés ? » Demanda poliment Carlisle.

Les clans Denali, Matthews, Whitneys, chinois, japonais allèrent à l'intérieur.

Carlisle se tourna vers les autres.

«Très bien alors, Peter et Charlotte, est-ce que vous pouvez aller chasser là où vous êtes allés la dernière fois s'il vous plait ? Vous pouvez à nouveau prendre une des voitures. » Peter et Charlotte hochèrent la tête et partirent,

« « Stephan et Vladimirn pouvez-vous chasser dans le Nebraska s'il vous plait ? Maggie, Siobhan et Liam pouvez-vous chasserdans le Dakota du sud ? Natasha, Eva et Jackie, pouvez-vous chasser dans le Dakota du nord s'il vous plait ? Kachiri, Senna et Zafrina, pouvez-vous chasser dans le Wyoming s'il vous plait ? Amun, Kebi, Benjamin et Tia, est-ce que vous pouvez chasser dans le Montana ? Et Alistair, Charles et Makenna, est-ce que vous pouvez chasser dans l'Idaho ? Pendant que vous êtes avec nous est-ce que vous pouvez garder ces endroits s'il vous plait ? Il y a toutes les frontières partagées, alors si c'est nécessaire est-ce que vous pouvez vous aider chacun avec les transports etc., comme nous n'avons pas assez de voitures. Nous avons organisés le trajet pour vous puissiez y aller ensemble. Cela prendra rudement un jour et douze heures à vitesse humaine mais vu que nous aimons tous conduire vite ça devrait prendre au moins un jour. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous appelez un d'entre nous. Vous avez tous nos numéros alors s'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. Merci, conduisez prudemment, » dit Carlisle et les autres coururent vers le garage, montèrent dans les voitures et partirent.

Carlisle se tourna vers le reste d'entre nous, ce qui veut dire Esme, Rose, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella et moi-même.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est prêt, nous pouvons aller chasser, » dit-il et les autres sortirent de la maison et nous courûmes tous dans la forêt.

* * * * *

Chasser avec ceux qui n'avaient jamais essayés notre style de vie avant était un peu drôle. Beaucoup se plaignirent du goût, mais décidèrent qu'ils pouvaient s'y habituer, et les autres le prirent un peu mieux que nous l'avions tous imaginé.

Les autres n'étaient pas attendu à la maison avant quelques jours au moins, donc la maison et manifestement plus calme qu'elle l'avait été les derniers jours.

Tous ceux de notre régime étaient sortis faire du shopping, en nous laissant Bella et moi seuls dans la maison. Je la trouvais dans la bibliothèque. Je me dirigeai vers elle et l'enlaçai fermement contre moi. Elle se tourna, ferma son livre et m'embrassa tendrement.

Elle recula après quelques minutes.

« Salut toi, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Salut, » dis-je tendrement

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, un peu plus durement. Cela semblait se transformer en un baiser passionné, et nous cherchant à tâtons chacun.

Je reculai.

« Bella je t'aime, vraiment, mais est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu sais, combattre les Volturi et tout ? »

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais une autre tête qui était sortit.

« Emmett, je te l'ai dit : je veux faire ça, j'ai besoin de le faire. Combien de gens vont vivre dans la peur à cause de ce clan ? Je ne vais pas revenir en arrière et ne rien faire quand je le peux. Est-ce que tu veux que notre monde soit dirigé dans la peur ? Ou dans la paix et l'harmonie comme nous pourrions le faire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux qu'on vive en paix Bella, mais je ne veux pas que ça arrive alors qu'il y a une chance que l'un de nous puisse être blessé, » dis-je.

« Nous serons tous blessés à la fin. Si les choses ne marchent pas avec le combat et les Volturi restent au pouvoir alors nous serons blessés. Si nous les vainquons il y aura certains clans qui ne voudront pas que nous dirigions. Nous serons toujours en danger peu importe ce qui arrive, Em. Je ne peux pas rester assise et penser que les Volturi ne me chercheront pas, parce que tu sais qu'ils le feront. Nous devons au moins essayer. »

Je soupirai en sachant qu'elle a raison.

« Ok. Mais sérieusement, je n'aime pas l'idée que tu puisses être blessée. Bien sûr que ça arrivera de toute façon. C'est juste que je ne le veux pas, » dis-je

Elle m'enlaça fermement, et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Tout ira bien, Em. S'il arrive quelque chose, ce sera parce que cela devait arriver. Je ne veux pas être blessée non plus, mais je dois essayer et faire quelque chose à propos de ça au lieu de vivre toute l'éternité dans la crainte. »

J'embrassai sa joue, son front, et son nez avant de m'installer sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Bella. Je sais que tu veux ça plus que tout, mais promets-moi que tu seras prudente pendant tout ce temps. JE ne veux pas ruiner ce que nous avons. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, ma Bella. »

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Bella POV

Les choses se passent bien en ce moment. Les autres clans qui vont nous aider pour le couvent venaient juste d'arriver. Ils sont dehors en ce moment, soit c'est parce qu'ils sont en train de chasser soit parce qu'ils étaient allés faire du shopping avec les forces de la nature, autrement dit Alice et Rosalie.

Emmett signifie beaucoup pour moi mais il semble toujours protecteur. Oui, j'aime tout de lui, mais parfois il me rappelle beaucoup Edward. Je ne dis pas que c'est une bonne chose, mais je souhaite qu'il se retienne un peu. Parfois je me demande si c'est pour ça qu'Edward et moi n'avons pas duré longtemps ensemble. J'étais un vampire d'un an maintenant. Mon année de nouveau-né est terminée ; même si cependant je n'ai jamais eu une phase de nouveau-né. J'ai toujours été à l'aise autour des humains. Leur sang ne m'appelle pas du tout. Je me demande si c'est parce que je détestais le sang quand j'étais humaine et que cela m'a suivi dans ma vie de vampire.

La semaine dernière j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Charlie et j'ai écouté ses pensées. Je lui manque toujours, mais maintenant il est marié avec Sue Clearwater. Je suis contente de ça. Il a quelqu'un d'autre à aimer.

Il était obsédé par Renée et était encore amoureux d'elle après tout ce temps depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il ne me l'a jamais admis, mais je le savais.

Les loups savaient pour moi, bien sûr. Ceux qui ne participaient pas au combat guettaient La Push et surveillaient Charlie pour moi. C'est sympa de savoir que même si je ne peux pas prendre soin de lui j'ai des amis qui le feront.

Emmett est tendu à propos du combat. Je peux comprendre ça parce que je sais que je ressens la même chose. Tout le monde est là parce que nous croyons tous à la même chose, ce qui est une bonne chose. Heureusement après le combat, et quand tout redeviendra normal, les clans impliqués dans ça seront nos alliés chaque fois que nous aurons besoin d'eux.

En s'accordant avec Alice, nous avons quelques semaines avant le combat. Nous avons besoin de nous entrainer rapidement. Elle ne sait pas comment les choses vont se dérouler. Bien sûr, je pourrais probablement regarder dans le futur mais pour être honnête je ne veux vraiment pas savoir. Je veux vivre ça jusqu'au bout, ne pas le voir à travers une vision. Etre un genre de psychique ruine ta vie. Tu sais ce qu'il va ce passer et quand. Ça gâcherait la surprise et tu commencerais à le retransmettre, et si quelque chose change avant que ça arrive et tu ne le vois pas en temps voulu que tu es si effrayée par ça que tu ne le vois pas pour vivre à travers ça.

J'entendis un e voiture sur la route quelques minutes plus tard, Alice, Edward, Rose, Jasper, Esme et Carlisle rentrèrent dans la maison frénétiques.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Nous avons juste entendu… » Commença Carlisle.

Emmett vint dans la pièce.

« Entendu quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il y a une prophétie. »

« Quel genre de prophétie ? » Demandai-je.

« Une prophétie sur ce qui est sur le point d'arriver, » dit-il.


	6. The Prophecy

Chapitre 5 : The Prophecy

Bella POV

_« Nous venons juste d'entendre… » Commença Carlisle._

_Emmett entra dans la pièce._

_« Entendu quoi ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Il y a une prophétie. »_

_« Quel genre de prophétie ? » Demandai-je._

_« Une prophétie sur ce qui est sur le point d'arriver, » dit-il._

Je regardais à travers la pièce, c'était comme si tout était figé. Personne ne bougeait, personne ne respirait, pas de bruit, et pas de mouvements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par il y a une prophétie sur ce qui est sur le point d'arriver ? » Demandai-je à Carlisle.

« Exactement ça. Nous étions en train de le faire du shopping et Alice était en transe. C'était étrange, ce n'est jamais arrivé avant. Quand elle est sortit de sa transe, elle agissait juste normalement, comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé, » répondit-il.

« Oh. Alors quelle était la prophétie ? » Demandai-je.

« Regarde dans mes pensées Bella. Ce sera plus facile de comprendre qu'autre chose. »

« Ok. »

J'ai ouvert mon pouvoir – ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un bouton marche/arrêt, mais avec mes pouvoirs c'est la seule façon de le décrire.

_Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre Bella ?_ Pensa Carlisle.

« Oui, » dis-je

_Ok, et bien voila ce qu'il s'est passé…_

_-flashback-_

_Debout dans Nordstrom's, Alice arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire._

_D'une voix sombre, elle parla :_

_« ça arrivera bientôt, le combat pour finir tous les combats, le genre de chose qu'aucun homme aucune femme aucun vampire aucun loup n'a jamais vu. Le tout-puissant vampire détruira l'ennemi d'un seul coup. Les autres resteront à ses côtés, mais ils ne seront pas nécessités. Le vampire deviendra craint partout dans le monde vampirique. Elle aura le pouvoir. Elle aura la famille, des amis et le véritable amour. Sa famille guidera les autres dans une existence de joie et d'harmonie. Ceux qui seront contre elle devront périr. Le monde vampirique deviendra un monde paisible, un monde sans guerres, un monde plein d'amour. »_

_Alice sortit de sa transe et continua son shopping comme d'habitude._

_-fin du flashback-_

_C'est ce qu'il s'est passé Bella. C'est bizarre – c'est si différent d'Alice d'être comme ça. Elle n'a pas réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé avant que nous lui disions. Elle n'avait rien vu, c'est juste arrivé bien que quelques minutes après que nous lui ayons dit ce qu'elle avait dit elle a eu une vision et dit ce que j'avais dit est vrai._

Je sortis de son esprit.

« Wow. »

Carlisle hocha la tête. Emmett regardait juste à travers la pièce comme si tout le monde savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

« Em, aller, je te le dirais en haut, » lui dis-je. Je me tournai vers les autres.

« Nous redescendrons après. J'ai besoin de penser à tout ça, » leur dis-je avant que je prenne la main d'Emmett et montai dans notre chambre.

Nous nous assîmes sur notre lit, en nous serrant l'un l'autre, et occasionnellement en s'embrassant chacun sur le front.

« Bella, quelle était la prophétie ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Que, je vais vaincre les Volturi moi-même et tous les autres seront là juste comme une menace – personne de notre côté ne sera blessé de quelconque façon. Tous ceux qui seront contre nous périront de mes mains, et quand nous régnerons ce sera un monde paisible. Tout ce que nous avons planifié deviendra vrai. Tout sera parfait Em, » lui dis-je.

Il me serra fortement.

« Merci mon Dieu, Bells. Est-ce que ça ne te mets pas plus la pression de savoir tout ça cependant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. Je veux dire peut être, je pourrais juste m'entrainer plus avec tous les pouvoirs pour que je sache quelles sont mes limites et pour que je puisse consolider plus de pouvoir. Avant le combat cependant je chasserai, ou mieux encore, est-ce que tu pense que les pourraient ramener du sang pour que je puisse le boire quelques minutes avant ? Cela me rendra forte, » dis-je.

« C'est une bonne idée. Est-ce que tu veux descendre et parler aux autres ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. » Nous nous levâmes et descendîmes là où le reste de la famille et les autres clans étaient assis.

« Salut les gars, » dis-je tandis que nous nous assîmes.

« Salut Bella, nous avons entendu parler de la prophétie, » dit Eleazar.

« Oui c'est bizarre, hein ? » dis-je, en essayant de calmer la situation.

« Oui ça l'est. Ecoute, nous avons prévu un plan d'entrainement pour toi, » dit Carlisle.

« Ok ? J'ai eu une idée en haut – je pourrais m'entrainer quotidiennement pour que je sache mes forces et limites. Aussi, avant que nous partions nous battre, si je bois du sang ça devrait me rendre plus forte. »

« C'est une bonne idée Bella. Je ne pense pas à ça en fait, le truc avec le sang. Cependant j'allais te suggérer de t'entrainer, » répondis Carlisle.

Nous nous assîmes en bas pour le reste de la journée en planifiant l'entrainement, les habitudes alimentaires et ce que nous pourrions faire quand tout sera fini.

L'entrainement commence demain, comme nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour le combat. Nous nous sommes rendu comte que la seule solution pour que tout le monde est là est parce que maintenant j'ai tous leur pouvoir alors je peux les utiliser pour me battre. C'est sympa de savoir que c'est ma destinée. Ça devrait être ça à la place d'être un caprice. Spécialement vu que la prophétie fut faite par Alice et pas par quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais rencontré avant. Bien que la plupart des prophéties sont faites par des gens des années avant et pas entendu pendant longtemps, mais c'est spécial quand quelqu'un entend ça.

Je suspectais cette prophétie d'être là depuis plusieurs années, seulement pas connue. Je me demandais si les Volturi savaient ce qui allait arriver. Ce serait très dangereux s'ils le savaient. Bien que nous ne serons jamais s'ils le savaient, à moins que bien sûr ils nous le disent quelques instants avant qu'ils aillent à leurs morts.

Nous prévoyons de quitter les US pour l'Italie un jour avant pour que nous puissions installer le camp. Nous avons réservé un avion pour ça, et seulement nous et le pilote seront dans l'avion. Nous avons prévu de partir dans trois semaines.

Les Volturi heureusement ne savent pas ce qui les attend quand ils seront face à face avec Isabella Marie Swan McCarty Cullen. Un long nom mais je l'aime – mon nom humain avec le nom d'Emmett quand il était humain et nom vampire.

Nous n'avons pas mis en place plus de lois pour le monde vampirique. Nous garderons les humains à l'écart cependant. Ce serait trop risqué, bien que je prévoie de le dire à mes parents. Ils doivent savoir que je suis toujours en vie d'une certaine façon. Ils me manquent beaucoup. Jake a prévu de le dire à Charlie bientôt que je suis vivante et qu'on a du simuler ma mort pour le bien de la race humaine, ce qui est vrai.

Vu qu'Alice et moi ne pouvons pas voir le futur des loups et de quelqu'un qui est près d'eux nous ne pouvons voir comment Charlie réagira. Mais heureusement il sera heureux de l'apprendre. Je n'ai pas de luxure pour le sang humain alors techniquement je pourrais le voir maintenant, mais je veux attendre jusqu'après le combat. Je dois le protéger lui et Renée aussi longtemps que possible.

Nous parlions sur le fait de comment nous devons nous appeler après le combat, peut importe que nous demeurions les Cullen ou si nous devions prendre un nom différent comme les Volturi. Nous n'avons pas eus de bonnes idées, alors nous imaginons juste l'idée de nous appeler nous-mêmes, les Nouveaux Volturi. Si nous ne pouvons pas en trouver d'autre, nous garderons Cullen.

Le soleil vient de se lever. C'est l'heure de commencer l'entrainement, de me transformer en un vampire avec plein de pouvoirs et ne pas avoir d'expérience au combat par un complet combattant – réaliser le dernier changement.


	7. Training

Chapitre 6 : Training

Bella POV

En ce moment tout le monde était dans le jardin, prêt à commencer l'entrainement. Ça devrait être drôle, mais pour être honnête j'ai plutôt un mauvais sentiment à propos de se qu'il va se passer. Je veux dire, d'après ce que je savais, je pourrais exploser. Pas au sens littéral, mais exploser d'une façon que je pourrais ne pas contrôler mes pouvoirs du tout.

« Bella, est-ce que tu te calmeras ? Tu me tue avec ta négativité, » dit Jasper. Tout le monde rit.

« Désolée, j'ai peur de travailler trop dur moi-même et de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur mes pouvoirs du tout. Que se passera-t-il si j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour le mal à la place du bien ? Comment allez-vous me contrôler si je ne peux pas contrôler mes pouvoirs ? » Dis-je.

Les autres arrêtèrent de rire et Carlisle se dirigea vers moi et me fis un câlin.

« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, si nous remarquons que quelque chose arriverait nous essayerons et aiderons à l'arrêter. Si tu remarque que quelque chose va mal se passer peux-tu nous le faire savoir pour que nous puissions aider aussi ? Nous ne voulons pas te mettre toi ou quelqu'un d'autre en danger mais tu dois travailler avec nous, » dit-il. J'hochai la tête contre son torse tandis que je l'enlaçais fortement. Il embrassa mon front et me laissa partir avant de reprendre sa place précédente.

« Quand tu seras prête, Bella. Est-ce que tu peux utiliser in de tes pouvoirs ? » Demanda Carlisle.

Je me concentrais sur le temps et essayai de faire pleuvoir. Des nuages sombres couvrirent le ciel, et il commença à pleuvoir doucement.

« Continu Bella, tu le fais bien. Est-ce que tu peux faire pleuvoir plus fort ? » Demanda Carlisle.

Je me concentrai encore plus et il commença à pleuvoir énormément. Assez vite nous fûmes tous trempés par la pluie.

« Bien Bella. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux changer ton apparence pendant que tu produits du tonnerre, s'il te plait ? » Demanda-t-il.

A nouveau je me concentrai et produis du tonnerre pendant que je me focalisais à prendre l'apparence de Renée.

Tout le monde haleta.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je en perdant ma concentration pendant une seconde avant de me concentrer à nouveau.

« Tu ressemble à ta mère, Bella, » Dit Emmett.

« Vraiment ? C'est bien ; c'est celle à qui je voulais prendre l'apparence, » dis-je.

Le tonnerre devenait plus bruyant et bruyant.

« Bella, peux-tu te concentrer et reprendre ton apparence pendant que tu éclaircis le ciel ? » Demanda Carlisle.

Je fis ce qui m'avais été demandé et éclairci le ciel, près de Tanya. Elle cria et tout le monde rit.

« Désolée ! » Criai-je tandis qu'Alice leva ses pouces.

J'arrêtai le temps et restai juste tranquille, gardant ma respiration qui n'était pas nécessaire et essayant de regagner de l'énergie ce qui m'épuisa rapidement..

« C'était bien, Bella. Comment c'était ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« C'était…intéressant. Aussi longtemps que je garde ma concentration ça pourra être bien, mais ça m'épuise. Après que je me sois reposée quelques secondes j'allais bien, mais je suis assoiffée. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je pars pour une petite chasse ? » Demandai-je.

« Vas'y. Nous serons ici. »

Je couru dans les bois avant de me pencher sur un élan, le bus rapidement et l'enterrai. Je m'enfonçai plus dans les bois et bus un autre élan avant de revenir vers le groupe.

Je revenais à peine 5 minutes plus tard, satisfaite.

« Bien, je suis de retour, » dis-je, tandis que je courrai dans le nettoyage.

« Ok. Combien d'animal as-tu bu ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Juste deux élans, » répondis-je.

« Humm, intéressant. Aussi longtemps qu'il y a quelques sang d'animaux proche tu seras ok avec ta soif ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je suppose. Ça dépend de l'énergie que j'utilise. »

« Ok. Es-tu prête à continuer ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Fait grandir des fleurs, et fait neiger, et fait léviter la pierre, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant la pierre proche de lui.

Je me concentrai et soudainement des tiges grandirent autour de moi, doucement se transformant en roses, pendant qu'il commençait à neiger, et je fis léviter la pierre. Je peux sentir mon énergie sortir rapidement, j'arrêtai de me concentrer tandis que toute mon énergie sortit de moi. Je m'effondrai sur le sol.

Carlisle couru vers moi. « Bella ?! » Cria-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Je vais…bien… » Dis-je faiblement.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. C'était brillant, » dit-il fièrement.

« Merci…Papa, » dis-je.

« Est-ce que tu as soif ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

Alice, Emmett, Edward et Jasper vinrent vers moi en portant un élan chacun. Je les bu rapidement et retrouvai mon énergie.

C'était comme si je bondissais à nouveau rapidement. C'était un sentiment incroyable.

« Bien alors, si nous travaillons sur ça, nous pourrons peut être améliorer ta résistance pour que tu puisses travailler plus de pouvoirs simultanément sans t'affaiblir si rapidement. Peut être avant le combat devrais chasser un peu plus pour que tu es plus de sang à finir durant le combat. Je pourrais aider, » suggéra-t-il.

« C'est une bonne idée Carlisle. Est-ce que nous pouvons laisser l'entrainement pour un moment ? ça m'a prit beaucoup de moi et je veux me reposer avant de continuer plus tard, » requis-je.

« Certainement Bella. »

Il se tourna vers les autres. « Nous allons rentrer dans la maison. Si vous vous voulez chasser, s'il vous plait faites-le. Nous devons vous voir tous plus tard, » dit-il.

Emmett s'avança et m'enlaça fermement avant de tourner et courir vers la maison avec moi.

Quand nous revînmes je remarquai que personne à part la famille n'était rentré.

« Est-ce que tu as des questions ? » Me demanda Carlisle.

« Non, pas en ce moment. Je me suis dit que si je me concentre je peux le faire mieux ; cependant ça m'a vidé mon énergie. Peut être devrais-je utiliser certains pouvoirs pendant la journée mais faire en sorte que se ne soit pas ceux qui prennent beaucoup d'énergie, et plus longtemps je les utilise plus forte je deviens alors peut être je pourrais commencer à ajouter plus de pouvoirs dans le mélange, » dis-je.

« C'es une bonne idée. Quels pouvoirs suggères-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Peut être lire les pensées, le don psychique, et empathique. »

« Donc les pouvoirs d'Edward, Alice et Jasper ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Ou penses-tu que j'en demande beaucoup trop vite ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais utiliser les deux premiers et ensuite ajouter un troisième dans quelques heures si ça ne t'épuises pas, » dit-il.

« Ok, alors j'utiliserais le don de lire les pensées et l'empathie. Je sais qu'Alice n'a pas toujours des visions mais je ne veux pas en avoir une si je me concentre sur les sentiments des autres et leurs pensées en même temps, » dis-je.

« Très bien. Bonne idée, » dit-il.

J'ai passé les douze prochaines heures à utiliser les pouvoirs de Jasper et Edward. Ils ne m'ont pas épuisé si rapidement. J'ai chassé au moins trois fois, une toutes les quatre heures. Ça marchait plutôt bien. Carlisle suggéra que je devais commencer à utiliser un autre pouvoir. Au début j'avais pensé à utiliser le pouvoir d'Alice, mais ensuite j'ai pensé à utiliser le pouvoir de Kate et avoir un courant électrique parcourant ma peau.

Bien sûr j'ai mis le pouvoir au minimum pour que je ne blesse vraiment personne. Après des heures Carlisle suggéra que je le fasse devenir plus fort, ce que je fis. Encore, je fis ça pendant douze heures de plus et je chassai sept fois, une toutes les deux heures. J'espérais que plus longtemps je m'entrainais, moins j'aurais besoins de chasser.

Je parlais à Carlisle de l'entrainement quand Alice entra dans la pièce, l'horreur couvrant son visage.

Carlisle le remarqua en premier.

« Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet à propos de se qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

« J'ai juste eu une vision, » dit-elle, les cinq mots que nous détestions le plus quand elle était comme ça.


	8. The Vision

Chapitre 7 : The Vision

Résumé.

_Je parlais à Carlisle de l'entrainement quand Alice entra dans la pièce, l'horreur sur son visage._

_Carlisle le remarqua en premier._

_« Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet de ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche._

_« J'ai juste eu une vision, » dit-elle, les cinq mots que nous détestions le plus quant elle était comme ça._

_« De quoi ça parlait ? » Demandai-je._

_« C'est terrible, » réussit-elle à dire avant de s'effondrer sur le sol._

Bella POV

Je regardai Carlisle, ayant besoin d'une explication pour savoir pourquoi ma sœur vampire venait juste de s'effondrer sur le sol.

« C'est le choc. Parfois voir quelque chose d'horrifiant dans une vision ou dans la vie réelle peut te frapper entièrement. C'est la façon dont le cerveau se protège lui-même. C'est arrivé avant, seulement une fois, quand elle a commencée à venir vivre nous. Ce n'était rien de mauvais pour nous, mais quelque chose est arrivé et elle ne nous l'a jamais dit. Elle est revenu à elle vingt minutes plus tard, » expliqua Carlisle.

« Oh. » C'était la plus courte réponse que jamais mais la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit. J'essayais de voir dans la tête d'Alice pour voir si je pouvais voir quelque chose lié au fait qu'elle se soit effondrée.

Rien.

« Carlisle, je ne peux pas l'entendre, » pleurai-je.

Il me regarda.

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Positif. Je peux entendre tous les autres dans la maison, mais je me suis concentrée sur Alice et il n'y avait absolument rien, » dis-je.

« Humm. Peut être qu'elle est complètement dehors et l'esprit ne marche pas parce qu'il se tait pour se protéger lui-même, » dit-il.

« ça semble une bonne raison, » dis-je.

Assez vite, tout le monde était entassé autour d'Alice pour voir si elle allait bien. Vingt minutes plus tard vinrent et passèrent, puis vingt minutes de plus.

Carlisle me regarda.

« ça devait être une vision de l'enfer pour elle pour rester inconsciente quarante minutes, » dit-il.

J'étais d'accord.

Et une heure était passait depuis qu'Alice s'était évanouie quand elle commença à revenir à elle.

« Alice ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Jazz, » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu vas bien, Chérie ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je pense. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu as eu une vision, tu es venu pour en parler à Carlisle et Bella et ensuite tu t'es effondrer. Tu as été inconsciente pendant une heure, » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Une heure ? Je me souviens avoir eu une vision, être entrée dans la pièce et ensuite tout est devenu noir. C'était comme si je dormais mais je ne rêvais pas, » dit-elle.

Tout le monde regarda Carlisle.

« Je pense que c'est une façon qu'a le cerveau de se protéger lui-même, » dit-il à nouveau.

Il y eu plusieurs hochement de tête pour l'accord partout dans la pièce. Je courbai mes genoux pour me mettre au niveau d'Alice.

« Tu vas bien maintenant, Ally ? » Demandai-je.

Elle m'atteignit et m'enlaça fortement.

« Oh Bella, c'était horrible, » dit-elle.

« Que s'est-il passé dans la vision Alice ? » Demandai-je.

« Regarde dans mon esprit. »

Je le fis.

_A travers les yeux d'Alice, je vis que c'était un jour clair. Le centre ville de Volterra était complètement abandonné sauf par les garde des Volturi sur un côté du square et nous de l'autre. Nous les dominions._

_Je vis Aro et moi-même s'avançant chacun. Nous restâmes là à nous jauger l'un l'autre avant qu'Aro fasse un pas de plus._

_« Ah, Bella, quelle surprise, » dit-il._

_« De même Aro, » dis-je._

_« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Bella ? N'avons-nous pas toujours vécus en paix ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Ne me fais pas rire, Aro. Je suis un vampire puissant, avec beaucoup de pouvoirs. Tu souhaites que je rejoigne le garde, n'est-ce pas ? » Demandai-je._

_« C'est vrai Bella. Je te veux dans la garde. »_

_« Oui, c'est ce que je pensais, c'est pourquoi je suis là. Je ne vais pas rejoindre ta garde du tout, » dis-je._

_« Ok. Donc tu ne vas pas rejoindre la garde encore, mais tu le feras. »_

_« Non je ne le ferais pas. Je ne rejoindrais jamais ta garde car tu n'auras plus de garde du tout. »_

_« Oh, vraiment ? Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas de garde ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Parce que je vais détruire les Volturi, » dis-je simplement._

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que tu peux gagner ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Je suis le plus puissant vampire en vie. Tu ne pas possiblement me battre. »_

_Soudainement des nuages sombres couvrirent le côté des Volturi et plusieurs rayons de foudre frappèrent plusieurs membres des Volturi et ils furent effacés._

_Aro s'avança une fois de plus._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ça ! Nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! »_

_« Oui, vous l'avez fait, Aro. Tu es affamé de pouvoir. Tu te moque de tout sauf du pouvoir. Tu collectionnes les vampires comme les humains collectionnent les porte clés. Tu ne dirige pas ce monde. Tu nous fais vivre dans la crainte. Quel genre d'existence c'est ? De vivre dans la crainte ? » Demandai-je._

_« C'est seulement l'existence que tu ne connaitras jamais, Isabella, » dit-il._

_Je devins de plus en plus furieuse et on pouvait le voir sur mon visage. Je levais les bras et des boules de feu commencèrent à pleuvoir au-dessus d'eux. Je lançais les boules de feu sur Aro et le reste de la garde et ils se transformèrent tous en cendre._

_Je commençai à lutter avec mes pouvoirs et tout le monde le sentit. Carlisle vint lentement vers moi et m'enlaça avant de murmurer dans mon oreille._

_« Bella, c'est fini, calme-toi, » dit-il encore et encore._

_Carlisle s'éloigna de moi, et Emmett prit sa place. Je commençai à sangloter._

_Il me serra fortement contre lui pendant que je pleurais de façon incontrôlable._

_La vision se brouilla._

Je regardai les autres.

« Wow, » dis-je.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Cette vision. Wow. »

« Ok, que s'est-il passé dans le vision ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Et si je vous le montrais à tous ? »

« Comment ? »

« J'ai le pouvoir de Zafrina, pas vrai ? Si elle peut créer des illusions de son choix dans vos têtes, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vous montrer une vision ? » Demandai-je.

« C'est…différent. Tu peux l'essayer. »

« Ok. »

Je me concentrais à montrer la vision à tous les autres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde me regarda, soit avec crainte révérencielle soit avec peur.

Emmett vint et m'enlaça et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Bella, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant. Ça me fait peur. Je sais que ça va arriver, mais promets-moi que quand je te serrerais dans mes bras à la fin rien de mauvais arrivera. S'il te plait. »

Il semblait si perdu.

« J'essaierais, Emmett. J'essaierais vraiment. Je ne sais pas ça marchera, mais j'essaierais vraiment. »

Il sembla accepter ça, et m'embrassa tendrement à nouveau.

Je m'écartais et regardai autour de la pièce. Les autres étaient partis.

Je commençai à pleurer.

Emmett m'enlaça à nouveau.

« Shh, Bella tout va bien se passer. Je le promets. Tu as vu la vision. Tu sais que tout ira bien. » Dit-il.

Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé et je sanglotai.


	9. The Volturi

Chapitre 8 : The Volturi

Bella POV

Les dernières deux semaines et demi furent réservés à s'entrainer de plus en plus fort. Maintenant je pouvais utiliser tous mes pouvoirs en même temps pendant quatre heures sans avoir besoin de chasser. J'ai appris pendant le combat et rendu mes pouvoirs plus puissants. Carlisle a dit que quand ce sera l'heure d'aller en Italie le jour suivant, tout sera résolu et que ira bien.

Les amitiés devenaient plus fortes pendant les deux dernières semaines. Maintenant nous vivions dans une maison pleine d'amis, et certains vampires s'étaient transformés d'amis en compagnons. C'était spectaculaire à voir.

Nous partions pour l'Italie le jour suivant. Heureusement Carlisle s'était occupé de vendre un avion assez grand pour nous tous pour voler dedans et nous avions quelques vampires qui pouvaient piloter un avion. Après tout, avec l'éternité pour vivre et une complète invulnérabilité, des leçons de vol ne sont pas mal pour passer le temps. Nous quittions l'aéroport de Forks et 5 heures et nous serions à l'aéroport de Peretola à Florence à midi.

Nous devions être prêt à destituer les Volturi à minuit le jour suivant, ce qui serait mercredi.

Le reste de la journée servis à faire nos bagages, et les mettre dans les voitures pour que nous puissions les conduire à l'aéroport. Comme il y avait beaucoup d'entre nous, nous réservâmes trois autres voitures pour que nous puissions tous mettre nos affaires.

Assez vite, ce fut l'heure d'y aller, et nous montâmes tous dans les voitures, chaque clan dans une voiture. Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport tôt, dons ce fut facile pour l'enregistrement, et aller à travers les douanes et la sécurité. Heureusement que toutes les choses dont nous avions besoin pour ce voyage étaient soit sur moi soit dans nos bagages.

Vers 4 : 45 , nous montâmes tous dans l'avion, et décollâmes exactement à 5 heures. Le vol changea sans arrêt de direction, dues aux visions d'Alice ou les miennes. A la fon, ce serait assez simple, et nous gagnerons. Facilement.

Nous atterrîmes à, Florence et prîmes nos voitures, que heureusement nous avions arrangées . Nous prîmes nos bagages et démarrâmes vers Volterra.

Juste à l'extérieur, nous avions décidé que la meilleure façon de faire était de faire le camp dans les bois. De cette façon nous aurons l'élément de surprise quand ce sera l'heure du combat.

Les bois étaient situés à peu près à 10 miles du château – assez proche pour nous pour faire une entrée rapide mais assez loin pour que les Volturi ne sachent pas que nous étions arrivés.

Nous installâmes le camp dans une maison abandonnée – vieille avec un peu de caractère. Si nous aurions eu du temps je ne doute pas qu'esme serait dans son élément. A la place, nous décidâmes d'aller chasser. Les clans avec le régime traditionnel allèrent au Prado d'Era, le prochaine ville plus loin de Volterra, pendant que le reste de nous alla chasser dans les bois. Nous sortîmes des arbres. Emmett et moi allâmes ensemble. Ça semblait la parfaite opportunité de passer du temps seuls.

Nous chassâmes ensemble pendant ce qui sembla des heures, prenant le temps de relié la proximité et la simplicité que nous avons toujours eus, l'amour pour l'autre prend le dessus pour que l'autre se sente aussi aimé ce que nous sentons pour l'autre.

Nous passâmes le temps à rattraper ce que nous avions fait comme nous avions été occupés ces dernières semaines, et nous parlâmes juste de rien d'important. Une fois que nous avions eu assez de chasser nous retournâmes à le maison nous délectâmes de la tranquillité une fois de plus vu que tout le monde était encore dehors.

Nous finîmes par nous entrainer avec mes pouvoirs, ce qui fit comment le reste de la famille nous trouva quand ils revinrent.

Edward entra, comme il le fait toujours, en semblant comme si quelqu'un montré une main armée sur ses fesses.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il

« Hum, qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire, Edward ? » Demandai-je, devenant plus ennuyée de son attitude envers moi, toujours demander à savoir ce que je fais. C'était comme si je sortais toujours avec lui. En ce moment on ne penserait pas que je suis mariée avec Emmett si ce n'était pas pour nos bagues.

« On dirait que tu t'entraine avec tes pouvoirs, » dit-il.

« Très bien, Edward. Premier prix pour toi, pour être si évident, » dis-je.

« C'est dangereux. Tu as besoin de garder ta force pour plus tard, tu sais, » dit-il.

« Je le sais. Mais il n'y a pas de danger si on chasse avant. » Dis-je.

Carlisle s'avança.

« Edward, pourquoi es-tu si inquiet pour Bella ? Elle est mariée à Emmett, elle ne t'appartient plus, et elle n'a plus été à toi depuis le jour où tu l'as quitté dans la forêt et as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas. Alors laisse tomber, » dit-il calmement.

« Merci Carlisle, » dits-je reconnaissante.

« Tu es la bienvenue Bella. Maintenant, à quelle heure allons-nous partir pour Volterra ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Demain tôt, » répondis-je. « La vision montrait que c'était un jour clair, le square complètement vide. Nous devons être capables d'éclaircir le square sans que les Volturi sachent ce qui arrive. D'autres idées ? » Demandai-je.

« Et si quelques un d'entre nous allaient vers le périmètre du square en mettant une pancarte en disant que c'est fermé pour reconstruction ou quelque chose comme ça et ensuite entrer dans le square quand les Volturi sortiront ? » Dit Nathan du clan des Matthews.

« J'aime cette idée. Ok, alors nous partons à 6 heures ? » Dis-je.

Il y eut un murmure unanime d agrément de la part du reste des vampires et ensuite nous travaillâmes sur le plan final.

* * * *

6 Heures arriva vite et nous quittâmes tous la maison vers Volterra. Sur le chemin, je chassai à nouveau, rapidement en prenant une paire d'élans ce qui stabilisa ma soif et fit plaisir aux autres vampires.

Nous arrivâmes au square de Volterra tôt et Liam, Nathan, Eva, Jackie et Mickael quittèrent tous le groupe pour signaler le fermeture du square pendant que le reste d'entre nous restâmes tous en formation.

J'étais en face avec Emmett qui se tenait droit derrière moi et les Cullen se tenaient directement derrière Emmett, tous en ligne, avec Charlie au milieu et les autres clan derrière et autour ils formaient un demi cercle.

Les autres revinrent à peine cinq minutes plus tard et prirent leur position aux côtés de leur clan. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel à ce moment et nous savions que dans quelques minutes les leaders du monde vampirique allaient se coucher.

Ça allait être de ma main qu'ils allaient tomber – moi, Isabella Marie McCarty Cullen.


	10. The Fight

Chapitre 9 : The Fight

_J'étais en face avec Emmett qui se tenait droit derrière moi et les Cullen se tenaient directement derrière Emmett, tous en ligne, avec Charlie au milieu et les autres clans derrière et autour ils formaient un demi cercle._

_Les autres revinrent à peine cinq minutes plus tard et prirent leur position aux côtés de leur clan. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel à ce moment et nous savions que dans quelques minutes les leaders du monde vampirique allaient se coucher._

_Ça allait être de ma main qu'ils allaient tomber – moi, Isabella Marie McCarty Cullen. _

Bella POV

Les minutes suivantes étaient silencieuses. Les seuls sons autour de nous étaient le vent qui soufflait et les oiseaux dans le ciel.

Personne ne bougeait du tout. Chacun de nous prenant la respiration i nécessairement pour sortir de sa coquille et pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs. Si la vision n'était pas vraie alors nous aurions tous fait ça pour rien.

Nous guettions tous des mouvements de l'autre côté du square quand Peter dit, « Ils arrivent. »

Nous respirâmes tous et postâmes plus grands que nous l'étions quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les volturi apparurent, les trois frères devant et le reste de la garde derrière eux. Nous les surpassions en nombre juste comme dans la vision.

Aro s'avança, alors je le fis aussi. Nous restâmes là en se mesurant l'un l'autre avant qu'Aro fasse un pas de plus en avant.

« Ah, Bella, quelle surprise, » dit-il.

« De même Aro, » dis-je.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Bella ? N'avons-nous pas toujours vécu en paix ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ne me fais pas rire, Aro. Je suis un vampire puissant, avec beaucoup de pouvoirs. Tu souhaites que je rejoignes la garde, pas vrai ? » Demandai-je.

« C'est vrai, Bella. Je veux que tu rejoignes la garde. »

« Oui, je le pensais – c'est pourquoi je suis là. Je ne rejoindrais pas ta garde du tout, » dis-je.

« ok. Alors tu ne rejoindras pas la garde encore, mais tu le feras finalement. »

« Non je ne le ferais pas. Je ne rejoindrais jamais ta garde puisque tu n'auras plus de garde du tout. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Et pourquoi n'aurai-je plus une garde ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Parce que je vais détruire les Volturi, » dis-je simplement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que tu peux gagner ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je suis le plus puissant vampire en vie. Tu ne peux possiblement pas me battre, » dis-je ; je commençai à être en colère.

Des nuages couvrirent le côté du square où étaient les Volturi et plusieurs rayons de foudre frappèrent plusieurs membres des Volturi. Ils furent effacés.

Aro s'avança une fois de plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ça ! Nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! »

« Oui, tu l'as fais Aro. Tu es assoiffé de pouvoir. Tu te moques de tout sauf du pouvoir. Tu collectionnes les vampires comme les humains collectionnent les portes clés. Tu ne diriges pas ce monde. Tu nous fais vivre dans la crainte. Quel genre d'existence est-ce ? De vivre dans la crainte ? » Demandai-je.

« C'est la seule existence que tu vas jamais connaitre, Isabella, » dit-il.

Je devenais encore et encore plus en colère et on pouvait le voir sur mon visage. Je levais mes bras et criais. La foudre le frappa et il commença à crier. Je levai les mains et des boules de feu commencèrent à pleuvoir au-dessus d'eux. Je dirigeais les boules de feu vers Aro et le reste de la garde et ils se transformèrent tous en cendres.

Je commençai à lutter avec mes pouvoirs et tout le monde le sentit. Carlisle s'avança doucement vers moi et m'enlaça pour calmer ma perte de contrôle, chuchotant dans mon oreille.

« Bella, c'est fini, calme-toi, » dit-il encore et encore.

Carlisle s'éloigna de moi. Emmett prit sa place. Je commençai à sangloter.

Il me serra fort contre lui pendant que je pleurais de façon incontrôlable.

Je levai la tête et vis que les Volturi n'étaient plus – juste des cendres dispersées à travers le sol du square.

Je me levai et les autres clans m'acclamèrent et me levèrent. J' fus plaçai sur leurs épaules. Nous marchâmes à travers le square plusieurs fois avant de demander d'être poser à terre.

Je n'étais pas sûre de quoi ressentir. J'étais le vampire le plus puissant de l'existence, si puissant que j'ai renversé les Volturi. Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant ? Est-ce que les vampires me traqueraient, essaieraient de me tuer ?

Une fois que je fus posée par terre, je couru vers Emmett et il me leva et me fis pivoter, en m'embrassant tendrement mais passionnément. C'était le meilleur baiser au monde. Des feux d'artifices explosèrent dans le ciel et tout ce que je voulais c'était être dans ses bras pour l'éternité – juste comme ça devait être.

Est-ce que je regrettai avoir battu les Volturi ? Non. Est-ce que je souhaitais que les choses soient différentes maintenant ? Oui, d'une certaine façon je le souhaitais.

Nous entrâmes tous dans le château où les Volturi étaient.

Les trois trônes étaient placés exactement où j'avais pensé qu'ils seraient. Je me dirigeai vers eux et m'assis sur celui du milieu ; Emmett prit celui à ma droite et Carlisle celui de ma gauche.

« Nous avons besoin de plus de trônes, » dis-je à personne en particulier.

Tout le monde rit.

Tous les autres clans qui avaient aidé se tenaient en face des trônes, pendant que le reste des Cullen se tenaient autour des trônes.

Tout le monde parlait et riait, tous les amis et la famille. Je décidai de faire un discours.

Je me levai doucement et les bavardages cessèrent immédiatement.

« Merci à tout le monde pour avoir aidé. Vous n'êtes pas des amis, vous êtes de la famille, quelque chose que les Cullen et moi nous faisons tous une joie. Nous allons remplacer ce que les précédents Volturi appelaient une `garde'. Si certains d'entre vous êtes intéressés pour travailler avec nous, s'il vous plait faites-le savoir à un d'entre nous, et nous organiserons une réunion où nous parlerons de ce que nous pour le futur pour nous. Je ne veux pas que ce que nous faisons soit l'idée du travail des Volturi ou standard. C'est une nouvelle vie pour tous les vampires. Je veux que nous vivions tous en harmonie – pas de guerres, pas de tensions entre les clans comme c'était le cas avant. Je veux que nous soyons heureux ; après tout, nous vivons tous pour l'éternité, pas vrai ? »

Quand j'eus fini tout le monde applaudit, et Emmett se leva de son trône et m'enlaça.

Les Volturi furent renversés et à leurs places le monde vampirique maintenant avait la plus grande famille dans le monde.


	11. The Vampire Counsel

Chapitre 10 : The Vampire Counsel

_« Merci à tout le monde pour avoir aidé. Vous n'êtes pas des amis, vous êtes de la famille, quelque chose que les Cullen et moi nous faisons tous une joie. Nous allons remplacer ce que les précédents Volturi appelaient une `garde'. Si certains d'entre vous êtes intéressés pour travailler avec nous, s'il vous plait faites-le savoir à un d'entre nous, et nous organiserons une réunion où nous parlerons de ce que nous pour le futur pour nous. Je ne veux pas que ce que nous faisons soit l'idée du travail des Volturi ou standard. C'est une nouvelle vie pour tous les vampires. Je veux que nous vivions tous en harmonie – pas de guerres, pas de tensions entre les clans comme c'était le cas avant. Je veux que nous soyons heureux ; après tout, nous vivons tous pour l'éternité, pas vrai ? »_

_Quand j'eus fini tout le monde applaudit, et Emmett se leva de son trône et m'enlaça._

_Les Volturi furent renversés et à leurs places le monde vampirique maintenant avait la plus grande famille dans le monde. _

Bella POV

Le reste de la journée fut consacré à se débarrasser de quoi que se soit qui appartenait aux Volturi et à mettre nos affaires à la place. Cela prit un moment car il y avait beaucoup de pièces, mais nous le fîmes.

Nous fûmes tous d'accord pour rester à Volterra, vu que ce ne serait pas bien de causer tout le trouble dans un autre endroit dans le monde. DE plus les Volturi semblaient être acceptés ici. Nous étions nous-mêmes appelés maintenant le Conseil de Vampire.

Avec ça en tête, Esme était dans son élément et commença à faire des plans pour transformer le château en quelque chose de aéré avec la signature des Cullen dessus. Alice était sortit faire du shopping avec Rose et jasper, pour prendre de nouveaux meubles et des habits pour nous tous jusqu'à ce que nous puissions prendre nos affaires que nous avions laissé à la maison.

Edward et Carlisle étaient en train de voir nos invités et parler à certains qui étaient intéressés à se joindre à nous pour garder le monde vampirique en surveillance. Emmett était en train de ranger notre pièce privée.

Pendant ce temps, je m'installai juste dans notre nouvelle maison et pensai à tout ce que nous pouvions faire maintenant pour le monde vampirique.

* * * *

Les jours suivants furent réservés à penser aux nouvelles lois pour aller avec les premières que j'avais élaborées :

_Lois du Conseil des Vampires_

_Tous les nouveau-nés doivent venir à Volterra dans les six mois de leur transformation pour signer un document qui dit de ne pas parler aux humains pour nous. Ils ont aussi le choix de choisir de suivre un régime végétarien ou traditionnel. S'ils choisissent d'être végétariens alors ils doivent rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à contrôler leurs soifs, et les chasseurs traditionnels doivent comprendre le besoin de discrétion._

_Tous les vampires avec des dons doivent venir à Volterra et me donner leur don. Ils doivent savoir comment les contrôler avant qu'ils ne partent._

_Aucun humain ne doit savoir à propos de nous à part qu'ils aient une relation avec un vampire. Ensuite l'humain doit être transformé._

_Tout nouveau membre de la garde doit être traité comme de la famille et être respecté par tous les vampires._

_Aucunes guerres de vampire. Tous les vampires impliqués dans une guerre seront appréhendés par les représentants du Conseil. Ce sera soit tout être réinsérés à Volterra soit détruits._

_Tous les vampires nouveau-nés doivent être déclarés morts pour la paix de leurs familles humaines._

_Tous les vampires doivent avoir 13 ans sous forme humaine ou plus vieux. Tout plus jeune sera détruit suivi par le transformateur._

_Tout les vampires qui changent un humain doivent rester avec eux pendant la durée de la transformation jusqu'à leur enregistrement à Volterra. Des punitions pour avoir brisé cette loi seront sévères._

Des nouveaux trônes arrivèrent pour le reste de la famille. Ils sont maintenant rangés en ligne contre le plus long mur de la salle du trône.

Ce qui servait de pièce à chasse pour les anciens Volturi est maintenant une salle de réunion. Cela fut sévèrement javellisé mais encore égout trop pour que personne qui était dedans s'ils pouvaient aider.

Les clans irlandais, roumains et amazones partirent quelques jours auparavant avec une promesse de revenir une fois que tout sera arrangé. Peter, Charlotte, les Denali, Matthews et Whitneys restèrent avec nous comme notre nouvelle garde, qui furent appelés `Les Protecteurs'.

Chaque clan avait leurs propres appartements dans le château. Aucun n'avait un titre spécial. Nous étions juste un groupe de vampires qui étaient désignés à garder le monde vampirique en sécurité. Jasper les entrainait. Alice allait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour voir l'issu de chaque combat, pour si elle voit quelqu'un qui peut probablement mourir dans le combat, nous allions travailler de toute notre force pour nous assurer que ça n'arrivait pas.

Nous avions gardé toutes nos maisons à travers l'Amérique, mais pour les vacances uniquement. Nous avions décidé de revenir à notre vie précédente finalement, mais nous savions tous à quel endroit nous appartenions maintenant.

Carlisle avait réussit à avoir un travail à l'hôpital de Volterra les nuits et commençait bientôt. Quand il ne travaillait pas, il était second aux commandes, pendant que tout le monde s'assurait que j'ai la plus haute place.

* * * *

Durant les mois qui suivirent notre prise des charges, nous avions un nombre de vampires qui nous avaient rejoins comme protecteurs. Nous étions maintenant plus grands que les Volturi n'avaient jamais été.

Nous étions tous occupés. Maria et ses guerres en Amérique étaient maintenant finies. Jasper eut le plaisir de battre Maria lui-même, avec l'aide de Peter et Charlotte.

Les choses allaient vraiment bien avec le Conseil. Nous avions eu plusieurs visiteurs, et finîmes par devenir réceptionnistes comme les Volturi le faisaient. Cependant, nos visiteurs étaient Jacob et son empreinte, Stéphanie. Ils avaient déménagés ici deux mois après que nous ayons pris le pouvoir. Seth Clearwater était maintenant l'Alpha de la meute à La Push puisque Sam avait arrêté de se transformé pour être avec sa femme Emily.

Rose et Edward étaient encore ensemble, mais rarement. Ils se disputaient à propos de moi et de ma `sécurité ', Edward plus que Rosalie. Je pensais qu'elle en avait juste assez de ça. Ils ne restaient pas près de nous vraiment souvent puisque ça finissait en une grande dispute.

Ma relation avec Emmett allait toujours bien ; si quelque chose nous étions plus fort que nous l'avions jamais été et nous planifions de renouveler nos vœux, comme nous l'avions été pendant beaucoup de temps déjà que nous voulions juste montrer notre amour à nouveau.

**A/N : le prochain chapitre c'est l'épilogue.**

**Si vous avez aimé appuyez sur le bouton vert.**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Et voila c'est la fin de l'histoire j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont postées des reviews, mis l'histoire en alerte ou dans les favoris.**

Bella POV

_100 plus tard_

Tout s'est passé si bien ces 100 dernières années. Le temps est passé littéralement vite. Charlie, Renée et Phil étaient tous morts pendant les 50 dernières années et nous étions tous allés à leurs funérailles. Je le pris vraiment mal, mais Esme et Carlisle avaient été bien et sont maintenant mes seconds parents.

Emmett et moi étions vraiment forts, et j'avais gagné un pouvoir il y a quarante ans qui me permettais d'avoir des caractéristiques humaines. Maintenant mous avons notre propre enfant – un petit garçon qui s'appelle Charles Philip McCarty Cullen, appelé comme mes deux pères humains. Nous l'avions appelé Charlie et il ressemblait si exactement à mon père c'est bizarre.

Rosalie et Emmett allaient mieux après qu'il avait vraiment marié et qu'il aimait Rose. Ils vivaient maintenant avec nous en permanence.

Alice et Jasper allaient toujours bien ; ils étaient maintenant les leaders des protecteurs et entrainaient les autres chaque jour.

Carlisle et Esme étaient toujours forts et toujours des figures parentales pour nous tous. Carlisle avait pris le rôle de leader du Conseil des Vampires. J'étais maintenant adjointe, ce que je dois dire que je savourais immensément.

Les protecteurs le font bien. Nous avions eu un problème avec un vampire qui semblait bien pendant ses années de nouveau-né et ensuite s'est transformé un peu en sauvage après quelques années ; il a commencé à nouveau avec les guerres de vampires et comme d'habitude nous nous en sommes mêlés et nous nous en sommes débarrassés.

Les Loups de La Push nous laissaient maintenant venir sur leur terre après que Jacob leur ai parlé. Jacob était mort maintenant aussi mais son petit fils est maintenant notre réceptionniste et est lui-même un loup. Il n'a pas encore trouvé son empreinte, mais je doute qu'il soit long avant de la trouver.

Nous sommes la plus forte famille dans le monde – la plus crainte, la plus aimée.

Le monde vampirique est enfin en paix.

**A/ N : Et voila c'est fini.**

**Si vous avez aimé appuyez sur le bouton vert.**


End file.
